Carillon Bleck
Personality Despite her imposing figure and blunt nature, Carillon is not as threatening as one may believe from a first glance. She's a kind, albeit slightly awkward, soul. She can be quite sweet when you get to know her, and tends to have a good sense of humour. As she inherited her dad's laugh, though, she's prone to stifling her laughter, and is insecure about how villainous her laughter sounds. With how few people she is truly comfortable with and how suppressing her laughs has grown to become a habit, though, very few people have actually heard a full-blown cackle from Carillon; usually, all that escapes from her is a muffled "bleh" before more "normal" chuckling. Despite her healthy sense of humour, though, Carillon has little tolerance for nonsense. She's a stickler for rules, and likes to nip misconduct in the bud whenever she can. As quiet as she is, she's also rather forceful. Her being kind does not mean she's soft by any means; if you throw a punch, and she'll break your hand... Figuratively speaking. We hope. She's incredibly headstrong, and something of a natural leader. She's very logical, and known to have utmost certainty in her choices... for the most part. Carillon is incredibly apprehensive about her potential destinies. The thought of losing her body and memories is absolutely terrifying, but trying to destroy all worlds doesn't sound much more appealing to her, and, either way, disappearing from this dimension isn't a desirable fate, even if her parents will be with her in the end. Her rationality and morals cannot come to an agreement as to which path is "better" for her, and her aversion towards the final outcome leads her away from either. Carillon assures herself that, being the spark that would set her story into motion, should she never fall in love, she won't have to worry about any of these things. Perhaps it's nearsighted and irresponsible, but she would argue that most people don't like to think deeply about how they will leave this world, either. She's already made enough steps towards her self-destruction, she'd rather not get any closer to the edge of the cliff. Carillon is something of a born Tattle, which doesn't help with her decisions of fate. She's quite observant (especially to invisible objects), and is something of a know-it-all. She knows all sorts of "useless" facts, and will happily rattle off what she knows about (almost) any topic you ask her of. She owns a Tattle Log, and she's memorized most of its entries word-for-word at this point, even if she would never admit that. She's just read it a lot because she's a bookworm and it's a good book. Copying other Tattlers is below her. She has been working on her own Tattle Log throughout the past few years, in fact. It's rough around the edges, some of the information is a bit unclear, thanks to her being so confused by certain students (and the occasional staff member), with quick sketches in place of proper pictures, and there’s a few missing names, but her stats are undoubtedly dead-on. Those aware of her Tattle Log are often a bit put-off by the information she has managed to collect about them from just a quick meeting... But their true concern should probably be how she knows their stats to a T without a battle. Relationships Family Carillon claims that both of her parents are well, happy together, her relationship with the both of them is good, and she's afraid of disappointing them. Despite this, they definitely aren't in any known dimension, and Carillon doesn't like to talk about why she's not with them. At best, they're likely in the paradise world seen after the credits. Her and Merilyn are related, albeit distantly. The both of them being descendants of the Tribe of Ancients. The two of them don't really interact. Carillon is not entirely sure where on the family tree they split off from each other, because she and her mother definitely aren't Shamans. Friends Carillon has gotten well-acquainted with Stellamber, Starlow's daughter, figuring that fairy-ish Mario RPG NPCs should stick together... assuming she takes her mother's role. Stella's a little young compared to her, but the both of them enjoy getting some quiet time together. They frequently eat their lunch together, chatting a bit. Needless to say, she hasn't quite told her anything about her father or how she's considered following in his footsteps (or lack thereof). Stella's nervous enough as-is, she doesn't need to worry about the possibility of her friend becoming evil. She's hesitant to get too friendly with any of the future Heroes of Light. She doesn't quite know what she's going to do, but either will immensely impact their relationship(s). She intentionally tries to distance herself from them, both emotionally and physically whenever possible. She refuses to be truly rude to them, but her behaviour around them shows an uncharacteristic amount of coldness, regardless of how fond of them she may or may not be. Bonding with them will not help her, regardless of destiny, and thus, she refuses to do so. Enemies Carillon is not particularly fond of Melanie Tenebris, but who is? She does her best to avoid her when she can. There’s already some animosity between the two, and Carillon has no desire to feed into this, knowing how incompatible their personalities are. Not to mention, Melanie’s fixation with Pixls makes her extremely uncomfortable. While they probably shouldn't actually be considered enemies, due to never meeting, she can't say she's particularly fond of the mere thought of a group of losers running around and calling themselves "Castle Bleck 2.0.". She's heard a few rumours about them, and really wishes she hadn't. Thanks to her last name, though, she's one of the first people tend to pester about them. Ignoring what they do and how she's sure she wants as little to do with them as possible, she's a bit insulted that they use the name Bleck without even thinking of inviting her. That is, of course, ignoring that there’s a good chance they don’t know she even exists. For the record, Nigel's the only one of the self-proclaimed Bleckees she'd actually want to get acquainted with. Romance Carillon has entirely sworn off romance, given that, no matter which path she takes, falling in love with anyone would likely spell disaster for the both of them. Thanks to her discomfort with thoughts of romance, she has no idea of what she should do if she were to fall for someone. Gallery Carillon Bleck (basic).png|Carillon's basic attire Trivia * A carillon is a type percussion instrument consisting mostly of bells. Whether her name should be pronounced "Kar-ah-lon" or "Kah-rih-leein", though, is up in the air. * Jazz isn't really sure where Carillon's stiff speech pattern came from. It just happened while writing her bio. * Carillon does not enjoy being called by nicknames, especially Carrie. She’s not a Pixl (currently, at least). Don't call her that. In her eyes, if you rank below her, not calling her "Lady Carillon" is more than informal enough, you don't need to butcher her name while you're at it. * She would take it very personally if one were to suggest she's fake, just code, or something else of the sort, regardless of how true it might be. The mere concept of LOG makes her uncomfortable, and she'd generally prefer not to think of him. * Carillon is 2D, only visually "existing" at certain angles, "flips" when turning, and has gotten slightly crumpled once or twice. All of these things make her a perspective nightmare. She’s a living headache, especially when interacting with 3D items/beings. * Carillon heavily depends on her magic, usually using it to simplify things. She’s prone to using it to "flip" herself and/or certain items in and out of this dimension instead of using a bag or travelling the distance on foot. It’s worth noting that this magic tends to add to her "perspective nightmare" status. * Her Pixl form would definitely be closer in shape to a luna moth than her mother's generic butterfly shape. Category:Females Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Original Characters Category:Mario Offspring Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Jasmin231's OCs